theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Transmutation 1
I am the 17 years old Brutus from earth, and just a few months ago, my history class was transported to a fantasy world. Strange I know, this kind of thing normally happens after I die and are reborn, but this time my entire class of 18 was transported, minus the teacher who was getting copies of a test from another room. Some rogue mage with delusions of grandeur thought he needed to summon the heroes so that we could defeat the demon army, but there is no demon army. In fact, the demon and human armies dissolved hundreds of years ago. The kingdom representatives that came to help us adjust to the new world could not find a way for us to go back, but instead they told us we should join the adventurer's guild as a party and explore the world looking for a way back. It turns out some of us had really good classes, and even some cheat powers, even then ones that didn't have those had high stats. Unlike some of us. My stat's aren't that great, but hey, I have a certain deity looking out for me, so it's not a problem what my stats are. My two friends in this new world are Trad and Julie. Trad's class is an alchemist, and Julie is a cloth weaver. Trad has high stats that allow him to drink many potions to test effects, and he has abilities take make him able to make great potions. Julie on the other hand makes things from cloth. Sure, she can make a nice shirt or pants when she is in the right mood, but it is a non-combat class and mostly useless on any battlefield. We still get along well enough, because my class isn't that great either. Transmutation. I heard of it before, so I thought it would be some all powerful ability, but the most I can do with it is sharpen a sword. Alteration Transmutation is the ability to alter the physical condition of an object. Catalog Memory is my only skill other than language comprehension that everyone has. Catalog Memory helps me remember stuff better, but it isn't even required for my class, so I don't know why I have it. Anyway, after 2 months in this shit hole, me and Julie are making things at base camp. Trad is making some crazy potions that I don't even want to know the effects of. I can only hope his skills kick in when he makes it. "Hey Brutus, can you make this softer?" Julie really only needed me to change how something felt or the color of it. Her clothes were worth a good amount of money, and with Brutus making them more comfortable they would sell to more people. It was a system we had, Julie would cut the cloth to size and I would color it and soften it, or harden certain parts of it. "Yeah, not problem." I pick up the piece of cloth start to make a circle on the ground to transmute it into a softer variant. **Transmutation Class Level Up, Current Rank: 2** A notification popped into vision like a cheesy RPG and I yell to Julie. "Hey Julie, I just got my first class level up!" Julie had gotten many class level ups, mostly just new stitch types. While she was already at the level of 14, I had only just now leveled up for the first time. "Wow, what is the new ability?" Julie moved over to where I saw and asked. She knew the transmutation class was strong, not like everyone else who said it was a grind-wheel's human equivalent class. "Well I have to read the description.... Creation Transmutation, blah blah blah basically if I make a drawling of something in the transmutation circle and put mass in it once It is finished, I can create the object I drew." "Whoa, that is amazing." Julie was shocked at the ability. "You could transmute a whole dress all by your self!" Julie made dresses when she wanted to showcase a new stitch, and there was even a tent chock full of dresses that showed all 13 stick techniques. I don't think the first technique counts as one though, not the "Stitch wherever and hope it stays together, so even if she was at level 14 she only had 13 stitch techniques. "Okay, let me try it." I make a drawling on ground and put some bricks in it, then force my mana into it. The brick shifted and flattened, then it changed color and turned into a beautiful dress. "Wow Brutus that is so cool." Julie was transfixed by the dress that got made from a pile of bricks. I did not have many uses for my first ability other than regular maintenance, but this would be very useful. "I wonder what to make next..." Me and Julie thought for a little bit about what to make when finally "See if you can make a gun." "What?" Julie was normally a very reserved person, so for the second things she suggested Brutus make to be a gun was shocking. "So that I can defend myself. Almost everyone has a class that can be used in combat, even Trad can use his potions to give himself more strength, but we are both stuck being weak." I did not need anymore explanation. I understood not being able to fight back against something because they were born better at fighting, and only new technology made winning possible. "Okay, here I go." I put two bricks in a transmutation circle with an image of a gun drawn on it, and I tried all night to make the gun. "Huh, I really tried everything I could." No matter how much I tried to make a gun, it would not form. Just a single sheet of metal would be created in the general shape, but not even have a round barrel. "I'll try to make it in parts." "You know all the parts that go into a gun?" "Yeah, I've seen it a few times so I think I will be able to make one if I get all the parts make first." "You won't have to use screws or anything because you can just use the first level ability right?" "Yeah, that's a good idea." With my new ability, I will be able to make parts to things and assemble them with my old ability. Time to make some modern technology, only thing that don't use electricity though. The other four groups would be coming back tomorrow, so it would be great to show them a new development. Even though I worked most of the night, I could only make a few parts before I had to sleep. I simply needed more mass. Maybe I could make myself a shovel and use dirt... Before the others came back, I was only able to finish making the parts. "You did really good Brutus." Julia praised me when she saw the parts. It would be finished soon and then I would need to make the bullets. I feared that the bullets would take the longest amount of time to make, and be the most difficult. For ease of operation, I made a revolver that opened from the top, a break action revolver. When finished, it would be able to hold 6, 9 mm rounds. "Where back!" I could hear Logan yelling like he always did when he came back from hunting, so me and Julia left the tent we were in. Trad stayed inside though, he was probably working on something important. "Where is Trad at?" "He is still inside the tent. He hasn't said anything to us in over 24 hours, so I think he is close to making something new." When he didn't come out from the back for a while, he was probably making something, just like I said. "Or he could be hurt, or dead! You know how he drinks those potions without thinking!" Molly was always worried about people in the group because she had the saint class. She could use advanced healing magic and even attach limbs back onto people. We saw this first hand when someone in Logan's group thought training with sharp swords was safe. "You are so lucky he was fine Brutus." Molly has an angry look while she stares at me. It's not like I told him to drink the potions. "Hey, Brutus got a level up to his ability." "Oh cool, what is it?" "Yeah, so us how sharp you can make things now." Some people started to laugh but Logan himself actually appreciated the ability. Alteration Transmutation made repair cost almost nothing. With this, they were able to buy rare potion ingredients for Trad or magical items for Tessa's group or medical supplies for Molly's group, though their healing magic did not need many supplies. "Well, I've been working on making the parts to a gun." Some people stopped laughing. A gun was hugely powerful, maybe on the same level as magic or higher. Most monsters could be killed with swords, so to have a weapon that did physical damage at a range was a huge benefit. "But I need to use an equal amount of mass for making each part, so I have been taking bricks and using them to make the parts. Just a few more hours and I should have the first gun made." "What about bullets?" "I have already thought about that." Once I say that I have something almost worked out, one of the men from Tessa's group speaks up. He just doesn't want to become obsolete. "A bullet is made from 3 basic parts, the casing, the lead, and the primer. The casing and the lead will be no problem, but the primer... I will have to check if I can just make primer." "Even though we might have guns soon, our abilities would be useless if we used them, and most of us would not level up without using our weapons or magic, so I think guns would be best for the non-combat oriented groups." Logan said this as he looked at Tessa. They had the most combat potential, but Logan's abilities needed to be used with a sword and Tessa needed to cast spells. In the long run, using a gun would be detrimental. "So Brutus, are you going to make guns for all of us?" Someone from Molly's group asked. She was a healer and didn't have any combat abilities, but she was with the combat group when they went out anyway. Having a gun would be very reassuring. "A silenced sniper would be good for me." Trevor was an assassin. Brutus knew a sniper was similar to a regular gun, but it might be harder to make. "Well right now I need a huge amount of mass. I need rocks and all the stone you can pile up." "So you want us to collect as much stone as possible, but why?" "I need mass to make the materials. Conservation of mass still applies here." "Oh I see. Then, lets start collecting as many rocks as we can." For the rest of the day, the combat group looked for rocks to bring me and placed them on a pile at the outside of the manufacturing tent. At night, the group stopped and rest. Catalog Memory was great for use when making a drawling. I just remember an image of something I want to make and I would be able to trace the image in my mind onto the transmutation circle. By the end of the day, all the parts were made and ready to be assembled. The alteration transmutation circle was able to join two pieces of something that were already touching as if they were the same material. This made the gun very sturdy, but I also had to make sure everything was in the right place. I had to reset the positioning of the parts a few times. Everyone was staying up late to watch as I completed the gun assembly. I had to test parts as I put it together, and I didn't have any bullets, so testing the gun as a whole would have to wait till tomorrow. I put the partially finished gun to the side on the workbench and went to sleep in my tent. The next day, the gun was finished, but then I needed to make the bullets. "Great, so when can we fire it?" "I need to make some bullets first." "Then what are you waiting for, go make some." "I need an explosive material for reference, is there anything like that in town?" I needed to see a material to make it with transmutation. Part of Catalog Memory made detailing a material type in the transmutation circle possible once I see it. "Yeah, I think they have fireworks, so I'll check that out." The guy from Logan's group grumbled and left the tent. It would take a whole day to get back to town, so in two days I might be able to make the primers. In the mean time, I made a few improvements to the camp. I made a few chairs that looked better, and some real beds. Collecting all the stone came in handy, because those beds used a large amount of mass. Until this point, everyone had been sleeping on piles of monster furs with a cloth over top. They still had the monster furs, but at least it was raised above the ground. "Hey Brutus, could you make this for me?" This was something I kept hearing now. People would be coming up to me asking if I could make things. I could still only make parts to things or the exteriors, so most of the things they asked for I had to reject. One thing I did make was a large amount of toilets. Currently, we had been using holes and buckets with water magic. Toilets were a great addition to the base, though cleaning duties were a little less desirable now with the large tank located underground. I tried to make a bath but it was too large and heavy. Instead, I made some metal plates that were placed into a hole in the ground to act as walls for a pool, and then the water was changed with water magic. Two days went quickly and the fireworks were brought back for me to take the explosive powder from. "So now that I have touched the explosive material, I will be able to make it with my transmutation." The crowd around me is oohing at the extent of my powers. Right now, I am limited to steel, iron, gold silver and copper, and a few other minor metals. Creation Transmutation cannot make non-metals for some reason, even though Alteration Transmutation could effect them. "So, one, two, and three! That is all I need to make a bullet." I have just made one bullet for the gun. It took about 3 minutes. I made another gun while I waited for the firework materials over two days, so now I am going to make a few more bullets and test the gun. "Alright everyone, follow me so I can test the gun." "Right, everyone follow Brutus!" We moved a bit outside the camp and left a few people. We figured we would not need the healers or the scouts or the mages if we were just going to test a gun. So only Logan's group and my own went. "So I only have 5 bullets, so we will see what it can do..." I put the gun in in front of me and pull the trigger aimed at a tree. The result is... disappointing. The bullet hit the tree like expected, but it did not go as fast as I thought it would. Clearly fireworks are the right explosive material needed to project a bullet at over 1200 feet per second. "That wasn't that great Brutus." "Yeah, but I made the primer with fireworks... Let me try to make something else and then get back to this." I fired off the other 4 bullets and they hit the tree, but still did not do much damage. At least they were able to leave the gun, so I know I made the gun right. "But Brutus, It is still really cool, and even if you can't get it to work like a gun on earth, I would like to have one." "Me too." Two people in Logan's group still want to have a gun though, even if it is not powerful. "With our sword abilities we are able to fight at a range, but we cannot hit with a small area. A gun would fix that." "I will make a gun for everyone and a few hundred bullets for us to share." With that, we make our way back to the camp. I fiddle around with the general composition of the primer and density, and eventually I am able to make something that fires like back on earth. It takes a few more weeks, but eventually I am able to make a gun for every person. By making a row of transmutation circles, I am making the gun in a single day. The bullets have been shortened to a single minute to make them.